


Art Request

by TheDemonLady



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonLady/pseuds/TheDemonLady
Summary: Hey,Sorry this isn't a storyOr even actually artThis is an at request for a Realistic DuncanAll the fan art I've found is of an animated DuncanPlease and thank you





	Art Request

Hey,  
Sorry this isn't a story  
Or even actually art  
This is an at request for a Realistic Duncan  
All the fan art I've found is of an animated Duncan  
Please and thank you

I also love pairings, whatever you got


End file.
